tkgob_mumblefandomcom-20200213-history
Drealth
Drealth the Collector, also known as Drealth the Aberrant, is known for his superficial demeanor and tendencies; he is an Australian mystery and phenomenon, continuing its presence with one of the longest tenures in Mumble but also one of the most out of touch with it -- and the world. Biography A long-standing figure within the history and ancient mythos of mumble folklore, Drealth has haunted the mumble ever since the near beginning of the The Dawn Age; participating in many a battles, and in such, often claiming, in each and every medium used, his status as an expert marksman. These claims have yet to be confirmed. Biological Drealth studies have been found revealing the subject's brain and physiology lacking any regulators, meaning both in contents and physical exertion his presence results in the most extreme unending attacks. Encounters To survive a confrontation with a Drealth, knowledge and preparation is needed. A typical calling sign that a Drealth is in the area is that of an erratic roar, echoes often heard containing the phrase "Nek minnit"; this incomprehensible Trans-Tasman gibberish is one of many memes that the Drealth consumes and duplicates over time, and if left unattended will barrage any victim within the creature's reach. Even beyond normal human outliers of meme usage, the Drealth takes the abnormal even further and is known to mass duplicate and preserve large amounts of Hentai (変態), also known as animated or cartoon pornography. His lack of regulating neurons allows him to consume the most vile of the content and is known to distribute it endlessly. One example encounter is the Venom/Drealth Guitar Controversy, resulting in one of the most destructive battles and also one of the most unsolved mysteries humankind has ever seen. Attack on Japan Feeding on his baser instincts, Drealth often returns, on an unknown cycle, to planet Earth's sacred source to the only medium the Drealth can consume. August 1, 2014 - Drealth descends on Japan. Eyewitness accounts of Drealth Events and locations in Japan: * Drealth attacks Comiket and gains access to the most repulsive Hentai (変態) in the Milky Way Galaxy. * Frustrated with a claw machine, Drealth attacks a Japanese citizen until he divulges all his secrets. * Baka Gaijin (バカ外人) is found desecrating Shinto shrines. (Location and Timeframe matches Drealth) * Drealth sightings of him frequenting Japanese Adult Toy Stores and Yaoi (㚻), also known as Boys' Love, sections of local distributors. August 19, 2014 - Drealth ceases the attack. It was reported that the Drealth was open to distributing his Japanese plunder, only Dangerlocker and Soulglove received the promised accounts. Rumors suggest Drealth returned to Japan the same time the following year, the Japanese government continues to struggle achieving counter-measures against him. Present Day Drealth's usual place of residence is supposedly known to be in the same location as many of the other similarly destructive and dangerous beasts, Australia. Reports show that the Drealth stockades a colossal amount of materials and it is unknown how the Australian government has not mistaken the residence as a garbage landing considering the amounts of paraphernalia. Drealth has been seen stockading multiple firearms and knives further pursuing his combat advancements. It is also rumored that Drealth's living abode contains an sacred storage chest which contains all of his disturbed graphical content and sexual devices. This chest is rumored to be indestructible and infinite in its holding space. It is also rumored that no mortal can survive exposure to the chest's inventory. The amount of illicit devices and media is so large, modern science has no explanation on how much of the universes' matter may be contained within it. Drealth's monetary funding to acquiring this content is unknown. It is believed that Drealth has a secret benefactor funding the Drealth's consumption of the universe. This is the common theory in current scientific circles.